uppresentfandomcom-20200213-history
IPhones 2018
4th Super Major Apple Inc. phone Known "iPhones 2038" for UpPresent Calendar. These iPhones as available for Special Phone 7S Apple Inc Phone Limitation Like Galaxy S's Temporarily banned, Starting with Apple inc.'s iPhone XR, Your iPhone (Apple inc. model) will have Limitation features if you're Non-Apple Inc person and have no Galaxy S10e or newer. To remove Limitation features from your iPhone (Apple inc. model): Method A * You must have Galaxy S10e or newer if you're Non-Apple Inc person Method B * You must be Apple Inc person Offer Upgrade to iPhone XR/XS/XS Max * For Apple Inc people ** Free upgrade from iPhone 7/7 Plus/8/8 Plus/X ** Discount upgrade from iPhone 6s Plus or older * For Non-Apple Inc people: Discount upgrade ** Free upgrade from iPhone 7/7 Plus/8/8 Plus/X during Special failed 2019 period ** Discount upgrade from iPhone X or older Available from September 2018 until September 2019 Age for Archer Family *John Norman Archer - 33 years old *Sheila Archer - 32 years old *Lauren Archer - 7 years old *Grace Archer - 1 year old *Caroline Archer - don't exist *John William Yuyan Archer - don't exist *Ella Archer - don't exist Age for Archer Family in Non-UpPresent *John Norman Archer - 53 years old *Sheila Archer - 52 years old *Lauren Archer - 27 years old *Grace Archer - 21 years old *Caroline Archer - 17 years old *John William Yuyan Archer - 16 years old *Ella Archer - 15 years old Options * Storages ** 64GB ** 128GB (XR only) ** 256GB ** 512GB (XS and XS Max only) ** Unlimited Storages (Unlimited RAM) - XS and XS Max only due to iBrain limitation for LCD (iPhone XR) *** You must be Apple Inc person *** You must follow Terms of ArcherP Pro and Male-TremityP * Products (beginning) ** Apple inc. models *** 1999 Products for the 1999 year (-21-Ageyear): Discontinued by Apple Inc on March 2019 *** 1999 Products for the 1999 year (-1-Ageyear) *** 1999 Products for the 2019 year (-1-Ageyear) ** Non-Apple inc. Dual-boot models: 1999 Products for the 1999 year (-21-Ageyear) *iPhone X and older (Apple inc. models) are 1999 Products for the 1999 year (-1-Ageyear) Memory: * 3GB for iPhone XR (Apple inc. models) * 4GB for iPhone XS and XS Max (Apple inc. models) * 6GB for iPhone XS and XS Max (Non-Apple inc. Dual-Boot models) issues DowngradeP Broken * Some iPhone XR/XS/XS Max have the same issue as iPhone 6/6 Plus due to Hardware and Themeyears issues * Some iPhone XR/XS/XS Max are capital which is failed for DowngradeP (it could be resolved on April 18, 2019) * DowngradeP was crashed on some iPhone XR/XS/XS Max (resolved on October 18, 2018) “I returned my iPhone XR because always non-DowngradeP, so I’m back to iPhone 8 Plus” “I returned my iPhone XS because DowngradeP Broken, so I’m back to iPhone X” “I returned my iPhone XS Max because DowngradeP Broken, so I’m back to iPhone X” Special issues * On March 25, 2019 ** iPhone XR/XS/XS Max lost paid upgrading as free upgrading for some iPhone 7/7 Plus/8/8 Plus/X users that are connected to Phone Special 6/6S Charging issues Users reported problems charging the iPhone XS and XS Max with a Lightning cable. The device failed to charge if it had been idle for a while and would only begin to charge if the screen was turned on. The press dubbed the issue "chargegate". The issue was resolved with the release of iOS 12.0.1 on October 8, 2018. Bad Front Camera (Excessive smoothing in selfies) Customers have also reported seeing unrealistic smoothness on their skin when taking a selfie by an automatic filter. Observers have noted that this face-smoothing effect is likely (and unintentionally) caused by the new Smart HDR camera feature on the XS and XS Max. This technology combines multiple photos of varying exposures to increase dynamic range on the iPhones' photos, but can also lead to less pronounced facial imperfections and decreased highlights in selfies. Some speculated this was the result of a hidden “beauty mode” (an actual feature in some smartphones) and dubbed the issue “Beautygate.” There has been a general dispute in the community as to whether the camera actually "intends" to "perfect" faces or if they just appear that way as result of a better quality camera. Apple said that these results were due to the Smart HDR algorithm incorrectly selecting the blurrier long exposure as its base frame instead of the sharpest short exposure. According to Apple, the issue was resolved with the release of iOS 12.1 on October 30, 2018. In July 2019, Male-TremityP and E Pro screen say iPhone XR/XS/XS Max's front cameras are very bad. Ella's iPhone XS Max was replaced by Ella Innocet 8 Plus due to the bad front camera. Reception and connectivity issues Some iPhone XS users have had issues with LTE, Wi-Fi reception and Bluetooth connection. A radio expert claims a faulty antenna is to blame. Apple has contacted users for help with their investigation. iOS 12.0.1 addresses an issue where Bluetooth could become unavailable. Performance issues Users have reported animation performance issues if the iPhone is left inactive for around 7-10 seconds the animations will stutter when the users scrolls, or swipe up to switch out of the app. The animation performance issues is reportedly present on both the iPhone XS and XS Max, but not on the iPhone XR or iPhone X. Frustrated users have made a Facebook page dedicated to the issue. GraceDesign ripping GraceDesign could be ripping by between Themeyears and iPhone XR/XS/XS Max. GraceDesign version says "Error 53" * iPhone XR/XS/XS Max owners that had iPhone 6/6 Plus as Error 53 will show error 53 on their iPhone XR/XS/XS Max on GraceDesign version. * Some iPhone XR/XS/XS Max show error 53 on GraceDesign version and it cannot be setup through this version. *Similar to iPhone 6/6 Plus' error 53 2018 version of 21 years old of GraceDesign may cause make permanently unavailable for setup iPhone XR/XS/XS Max as show "Error 53" due to Themeyears of GraceDesign issues * 1987 and 2038 versions of 21 years old of GraceDesign didn't make permanently unavailable for setup iPhone XR/XS/XS Max These issues were resolved in March 2019 for Apple inc. models for Apple Inc people only. Unresponsive of GraceDesign Some iPhone XR/XS/XS Max may have unresponsive for GraceDesign. This issue was resolved in March 2019 for Apple inc. models for Apple Inc people only. GraceDesign's eyes as blurry on iPhone XS Max screen This issue was detected after iPhone 6 Plus camera issues were detected This issue was resolved in March 2019 for Apple inc. models for Apple Inc people only. Unallowed for GraceDesign Like iPhone 7 Plus, sometimes, iPhone XR/XS/XS Max might unallowed for GraceDesign due to Themeyears issues. Other issues Some users have had issues with excessive battery drain, particularly overnight. Users have reported the speakers not working correctly. iOS 12.0.1 * Face ID and Cellular were not working on GraceDesign Edition for iPhone XR/XS/XS Max. Upgrade Features from since iPhones 2018 Like All Galaxy S, Hardware caused protected your capital from issues * Support for All-Name (All-Name Plus (2018) (Apple inc. models only) * ApplePolicy Time (Apple inc. models only) since November 2019 * Support for BetterP 2.0 * Support for Allow 7.5 * Support for Modern Activity Ti 2 * Apple inc.'s operating system Ti for iOS operating system (Apple inc. models only) * Support for Payment Ti 2 * Support for BiggerP * Support for FasterSpeed-C * Support for Dual-Sim-P * Support for Grace Optical 2.0 (iPhone XS Max only this generation) * Support Job-class Cell Phone for "Will Archer", Screen Downgrade Design 2, E Pro design, Male-TremityP, and E Pro screen. * Support Super-Max Cell Phone for GraceDesign and Female-TremityP * Special 7S * Changed name via the update (available since July 2019) ** JobName Age: Increased to Up to 2004 at 4-Ageyear from Up to 1984 at -16-Ageyear ** JobName PD Age: Changed to 2005-2016 (5-Agyear through 16-Ageyear) from 1985-1996 (-15-Agyear through -4-Ageyear) ** High School-College Age: Changed to 2017-2022 (17-Agyear through 22-Ageyear) from 1997-2002 (-3-Agyear through 2-Ageyear) ** Middle School Age: Changed to 2023-2026 (23-Agyear through 26-Ageyear) from 2003-2006 (3-Agyear through 6-Ageyear) ** Early Age: Changed to 2027-Future (27-Agyear and upgrader) from 2007-Future (7-Agyear and upgrader) * Changed Dates and Times ** Elementary Past: Up to the 1599 year at -401-Ageyear ** Middle Past: 1600-1899 at -400-Ageyear through -101-Ageyear ** High Past: 1900-2019 at -100-Ageyear through 19-Ageyear ** Present: 2020-2039 at 20-Ageyear through 39-Ageyear ** Future: 2040-Future at 40-Ageyear or newer For Apple inc people only (Apple inc. models only): * Max-Rated features * Always USAChina via the update since July 2019 * USAChina Instant via the update since July 2019 * 10x faster for between a person and a phone. * Will Archer-Ready ** 1965-birth: Up to 2TB Storage ** 2002-birth: Up to 512GB Storage ** 2022-birth: Up to 512GB Storage * Enjoys all features of Female-TremityP with minimum always same as ArcherP and Male-TremityP with minimum always same as ArcherP Pro via the update* * iBrain manager like Galaxy S8/Note 7 or newer * XS and XS Max only due to iBrain limitation for LCD (iPhone XR) ** iBrain-ready like Galaxy S8/Note 7 or newer *This update has been available since March 8, 2019, following Galaxy S10e/S10/S10+ were released *Using UpPast (Non-UpPresent) Gallery IPhones 2018 Leaked 2.jpg IPhones 2018 Leaked.jpg Screen Shot 2018-09-15 at 10.05.58 AM.png|Final version of iPhones 2018 iphone-xs-max-select-2018-group.jpg|iPhone XS Max iphone-xs-select-2018-group.jpg|iPhone XS iphone-xr-select-201809.jpg|iPhone XR